Talk:Valkyrie Rockets
Untitled it looks like the same missile that the Javelin fires :~S : I Want to request a page name change, as it is spelled "Ark Angel" not "Arch Angel" ~ Gregory Rider Someone get an admin to change it. A Lonely Nomad 15:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :It is more commonly spelled Arch Angel. It previously was Ark, but I changed it. - 15:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it one word, like "archangel"? Chief z 02:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) For now we'll keep it as Arch Angel and we'll get the correct spelling when Black Ops is released. "Archangel" is always one word. The way you have it, this rocket is named for an angel of arches. If you're going to use a tentative spelling, at least use one that makes sense. A move to fix this now is no less reasonable than making a new article for something that is barely confirmed, unless you absolutely prefer having a glaring spelling mistake in the title for another two and 1/2 months. 06:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ^Agreed. -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 03:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It is ARK ANGEL, not ARCHANGEL. (User talk:JederCoulious) 23:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY!Dunn, an admin, said that it was staying like this. You know you can move it, but it will be moved right back. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk?? 04:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Duration As this rocket can move up and down through the air, it will be interesting to see how long it lasts. Given enough time, one could scout the map with a pass, noting enemy positions, then come back around for the actual kill. Seems like it could potentially be much more effective than the predator missile, especially since the player is allotted two missiles instead of just one. If I spy any gameplay footage, I will do my best to time the duration (assuming its in the frame for the entire duration, obviously). Also, like someone said before, the Create-a-Class icon bears a striking resemblence to the in-game model of the Javelin missile in MW2. Incrognito 07:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I presume that you could use it as a "controllable Javelin" by firing upwards,then going Predator-style--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 18:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it is like this? Do you think it looks like the FIM-43 Redeye? link to the laucher.... This..... is the Redeye Launcher. Maybe it is the real world counterpart..... :I think it is a heavily modified Strela-3. 12:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Valkyrie Driving Someone help me add this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjFi6CTqlZA&feature=channel_video_title This guy flies it through tight corridors, hallways, doors and windows, and all over the map before getting a kill. ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'''EvErLoyaLEagLE]] Talk 06:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC)) This one too, very good moments: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0VjBHHP0dg&feature=related 3rd person images This article needs third-person images from both Black Ops and Black Ops 2. Someone should either search for them in the game files, or take screenshots from Redemption (preferably after taking the 2 helcopters) and Pyrrhic Victory. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 11:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Archangel/Valkyrie Talk Pages. Currently, the talk page for the song Archangel and Valkyrie Rockets both link here. I'm not 100% certain how to fix that. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed it. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 02:59, January 6, 2015 (UTC)